


Bless you, baby jesus

by wontaek



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, M/M, Sex Shop, Swearing, lapslock, taekook, too many universes ohmylord, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontaek/pseuds/wontaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jeongguk's friends are absolute dickhead's and they force jeongguk to go to a sex shop where a certain purple-haired cutie works. </p><p>or that one college!au with too much cursing, jeongguk who's about 2748% done with jung hoseok, yoongi who's very very in love with jimin and taehyung who likes to use pick-up lines on his customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless you, baby jesus

**Author's Note:**

> [[warning: lapslock. lapslock everywhere.
> 
> rated m for a lot of swearing and a lil smut]]

 

 

 

i.

 

 

jeongguk knew the moment the word 'dare' left his lips, that he was in deep shit. with best friends like kim namjoon, min yoongi and jung hoseok, playing truth or dare was like a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode. turns out that today, it exploded with him.

 

the smirk that appeared on hoseok's face was enough to make jeongguk quickly raise his hands, waving to add motion to his words, "no, no, no, never mind. truth, i pick truth." he tried to convince his friends that the words just slipped out of his mouth, but it was no luck since namjoon and hoseok were already deeply engrossed into planning his death, while yoongi just stared at him with a smirk on his face.

 

"hyung, please" jeongguk whined as he crossed his leg, adjusting his seat on the couch.

 

yoongi shook his head, making jeongguk scowl a little, "last time i picked dare, you chose one for me, don't you remember, you little brat?" yoongi sighed as he remembered the painful memory that was waxing his armpits. a small smile appeared on jeongguk's lips when he thought back to that day, those were the good times. usually jeongguk was lucky enough to avoid the really embarrassing dares, but seeing how namjoon and hoseok just finished their plan and were looking at him like their newest victim, he was 100% sure that that wasn't the case today.

 

namjoon opened his mouth, trying to tell him what the damage was for today, but he failed to do so because he was laughing too hard. jeongguk reached over to push namjoon's shoulder, but since namjoon was well-built, it didn't hurt him as much as jeongguk had hoped. "alright, so here's the deal..." hoseok started talking, a playful glint in his eyes and as he told jeongguk his dare, yoongi couldn't help but laugh as well, but jeongguk's jaw dropped to the floor.

 

"you want me to do, what?" jeongguk exclaimed in terror, and hoseok repeated his words, like he hadn't heard him clearly before.

 

"no, hyung, no" jeongguk protested, "that's too cruel."

 

"ah, is our jeonggukie scared? backing out of a dare now, jeongguk?" namjoon teased him when he finally stopped laughing, and jeongguk pursed his lips together. of course he could always reject the dare, but... that just wasn't his style. besides, they would never let him live down the embarrassment.

 

"c'mon, namjoon-hyung. i had mercy on you too! this is too much to ask. am i even allowed there?" jeongguk questioned and begged namjoon, who's eyes widened.

 

"aish, mercy? what do you mean? you made me go to the beach and accidentally 'lose' my swim pants! that was way worse than this, jeongguk!" namjoon accusingly pointed a finger at jeongguk, and jeongguk let out a loud groan, "but if it weren't for my dare- hyung" jeongguk tried again, but this time, yoongi spoke.

 

"so, you're backing out? that's okay. guess we'll just have to let everyone know that jeon jeongguk was too scared to-" jeongguk cut off yoongi with a glare sent into his direction, "alright, fine, fuck it. I'm in. so, when do we do this?" jeongguk asked his friends as he downed his drink quickly, he was going to need it as he thought back at the dare.

 

"right now." hoseok grinned as he stood up from his spot on the floor, "it's weekend anyways, so no classes."

 

 

ii.

 

 

"oh my god, no, i quit, i changed my mind, I'm a coward, sure, anything but this" jeongguk moaned when the four of them were finally standing in front of their destination. not too far away from campus, there was this small store which everyone was surprised that it was still there, but well, they might've still been open since they were close to a college. because, this shop, called 'the empornium', was a sex shop. yes, a real life sex shop, with all kind of kinky toys and stuff. jeongguk had never even dreamed of going in there, and he'd hoped to stay away from it for his entire college years, but apparently, no luck.

 

jeongguk could tell you all the things wrong with this shop. actually, he only knew one thing at the moment, but he was sure that there were more. who the fuck calls a sex shop, 'the empornium'? what, does that name actually attract sex-crazed people? shouldn't it be something cheesy and corny like 'forbidden pleasures' or something? or no, why not be straight-forward and just 'sex shop'? the only kind of people jeongguk could see that would walk into this store would be grandma's who misread the name of the store and thought it was an actual normal emporium, not a fucking sex shop.

 

"a sex shop, out of all places, hot hell" jeongguk complained again and hoseok was already dying of laughter, knowing that jeongguk was a shy little squirrel who hated it when people put him in the spotlight like this. "well, where else can you score a better date?" yoongi grinned as he ruffled his hand over jeongguk's hair, making jeongguk's eyes shoot lasers at the elder.

 

"i swear to god..." jeongguk looked up at the sky, wondering why the hell these people were his best friends. "anyways, time is ticking, get inside and complete your dare. we'll be waiting out here, see how you're doing. also, if you pee your pants... we'll be here to take pictures." namjoon let out a loud laugh before pushing jeongguk off into the direction of 'the empornium'.

 

jeongguk did not know what to expect when he slowly pushed open the door, a board on it saying, 'open, please cum inside!', but it was definitely not what he'd imagined a sex shop would look like. it was loaded with all kind of stuff that he didn't even want to think about, or things that he didn't even know existed. jeongguk wanted to close his eyes and erase his cheeks because he was sure he was as red as a goddamn tomato, and well, tomato did not look good on jeongguk. he looked around anyways, knowing his dare was to "go to the sex shop and pick up the weirdest toy you can find and buy it". it wasn't even that bad, but he'd still have to buy one of those things and well, jeongguk didn't want to waste money on something he wasnt going to use anyways.

 

nonetheless, he walked around the shop, and he found out that it was bigger than he'd expected. jeongguk counted two workers so far, but they hadn't seem him yet (or so he thought) and he was happy with that. his eyes trailed the countless dildo's stuck to the wall, and the amount of panties and corsets and then more toys that he didnt want to know anything about. jeongguk's eyes widened when he saw some kind of metal shit that looked a lot like they'd use it for males and even though jeongguk was gay as fuck, he realized that he wasnt kinky as fuck because that stuff made him shiver, imagining the pain and jeongguk didn't even want to know how that stuff could be pleasurable.

 

he shook his head as he turned around to look at the other rack of toys, and his jaw almost broke a hole in the floor because what he saw was not okay. a fucking gas mask with a fucking dildo attached to it, what the actual fuck. jeongguk wanted to run away and scream for his mom and scream for his innocence that was barely there anyways but now he was sure it'd been thrown out of a window at 400mph. he closed his eyes and decided to just get this over with and just grab the nearest thing to him, which turned out to be some weird ass dildo of some kind and when he took a closer look at it, he saw that it was shaped in the form of baby jesus.

 

jeongguk wanted to cry. he really did. but he knew he had to finish off this terrible dare, he'd come this far, he couldn't back down now. he turned around and saw another guy who he assumed to be working here, and jeongguk didn't think twice before tapping his shoulder, because he was way too embarrassed to be buying this thing from a lady. the guy turned around and jeongguk had to do his best not to let out a gasp because the man that was standing in front of him looked like a fucking god. he had lilac-ish hair, which normally, jeongguk would find weird, but it looked so good on this guy, it wasnt even real. his hair seemed fluffy as hell too and jeongguk wanted nothing more than to run his hand through it. but the real catch were the guy's eyes. they were taking in jeongguk, looking at him with a questioning look in them and jeongguk then realized he'd probably been staring at the guy for a while now.

 

"uh, yeah, hi, hello, i was-uh, wondering if you could like, y'know, i'd like to buy this, if possible." jeongguk muttered as he could feel his cheeks tint again and the guy in front of him was scanning jeongguk now too and it made him nervous.

 

"oh, the baby-jesus butt plug?" the guy asked jeongguk, and his ears were tingling because the guy sounded like an angel, a damn sexy angel. his voice was deep and it sent shivers down jeongguk's spine.

 

"butt plug? i mean, yes, the baby-jesus butt plug." jeongguk tried not to sound too horrified but the guy shot jeongguk an apologising smile. "i'm sorry, I'm only in charge of the men department. this one is for a woman. i just do the gay stuff. or well, if your woman wants to do some stuff to you, but yeah, i do the toys for guys."

 

jeongguk wondered if the guy was gay himself, because then he would definitely be number one on jeongguk's list. well, even if he wasnt gay, he'd still be number one on his list because hot damn.

 

"oh fuck, yeah, i meant to grab something for a dude... i dont really, uh, usually do this, yeah..." jeongguk wanted to disappear through the floor. if he was buying something, he'd at least have to buy something for a male, because then he could always give it to one of his friends because they all seemed to be interested in sex shops.

 

"oh, really? you swing that way? well, in that case..." the guy's smile turned playful as he placed his hand around jeongguk's wrist and pulled him along, to the place where (jeongguk assumed) the male toys were at.

 

the guy suddenly stopped in his tracks, making jeongguk bump into him and jeongguk looked up with a confused look on his face, until the guy spoke.

 

"baby, you be a tree, and ill wrap around you like a koala bear" and that was when jeongguk lost it.

 

"what" he breathed out as he looked at the guy who was now staring at jeongguk with a stupid, cute ass smile on his face. he sighed, the guy was lucky that he was cute, otherwise jeongguk would've left already (that wasn't true, jeongguk would've stayed to finish this dare).

 

"that's nice, too bad I'm not a tree, right? bad or glad, i dont know." jeongguk awkwardly muttered and he felt his cheeks tint again because dammit he wished he was a tree and he wished the guy was a koala and now jeongguk wanted to casually say, hey, lets fuck but he didn't so he slowly removed the guy's hand from his wrist, even though he didn't really want it to be gone.

 

"hmm, you liked it, dont lie. anyways, here's the male toys. if i may, i have some suggestions. is it for yourself to use? or for a special friend?" the guy asked, and jeongguk felt like jesus was against him today. jesus wanted to see him sweat today. _'what have i ever done to you, jesus?'_ jeongguk thought but then he realized he literally just tried to buy a baby jesus butt plug so jeongguk nodded knowingly.

 

"for you to use? so you're kinky, eh" the guy winked at jeongguk before slightly pushing his shoulder, "nah, I'm just kidding. dont worry. you look all pale of the sudden. it doesnt suit you." the guy touched jeongguk's cheek and he wondered if the guy knew what privacy was. turns out, the guy did.

 

"please dont file a restraining order against me. i was just kidding again. it does suit you. you're cute, kid. are you even old enough to be in here? you look young. then again, we're all young. never mind, please ignore me. anyways, here are some of our customer's favorite toys to use. this one here is really popular, it's called 'mr. jack with mustache'. i think you can guess why." the guy picked up one of the packages and when jeongguk got over the fact that the guy was making his hands sweaty, he looked at the box in his hands and he almost choked on his own spit, that thing had teeth. and a mustache that looked like eyebrows. the hole where jeongguk thought his cock would eventually have to go in, it had fucking teeth. what the fuck. no. nope. 

 

jeongguk knew this was a dare, a fucking weird one at that, but there was no fucking way that he'd be wasting around thirty-thousand won on some kind of shitty toy like this. and a, jeongguk was going to admit it, a fucking creepy ass toy that scared the shit out of him and his dick.  

 

"are you messing with me? this is the most bought item?" jeongguk sighed as he looked up at the lilac-haired angel and the angel shook his head, his fluffy hair bouncing in the progress.

 

"i wish. i dont know why we even sell this stuff, its not okay. if you ask me, id rather fuck a trashcan than this weird thing. then again, we are known for our out-of-this-world toys. so maybe we attract all the creeps. yeah, so a no on the pervy-stache?" the guy looked serious as he raised an eyebrow at jeongguk and he pushed the box away from him, "a never on the pervy-stache."

 

the guy laughed again, and that was it. that was when jeongguk first fell in love with him. it sounded beautiful, and jeongguk didn't know what to do with himself. he wasnt the guy that was all corny and cheesy and lovey and shit, no, he was single as a pringle and he didn't do relationships. but maybe, just maybe, jeongguk would be willing to make an exception for this guy.

 

"alright, what do you like? what are you looking for? toys, undergarments, any bdsm articles... we have it all." the guy pointed into a few directions, and jeongguk didn't think twice before asking, "what do you like most? anything you can recommend me?"

 

the guy raised his eyebrows at him, and jeongguk started to regret asking what he did, but then the guy spoke, "actually, I'm not really into any of this. i like the casual, simple fuck. so I'm sorry, i dont think ill be able to help you with that." his answer surprised jeongguk.

 

"why are you working in a sex shop if you're not into the whole scene?" curiosity always got the best of him, so again, jeongguk spoke, but this time more carefully.

 

"ah, well, the money's good, it's close by campus, and sometimes cute guys pass along in here." the guy winked at him, and that never-ending blush seemed to make it's comeback on his face.

 

"wait, campus? you go to college here?" jeongguk asked surprised, but now that he thought about it, the guy looked too young to already be done with college, and he looked more around hoseok's age too.

 

"i actually am not allowed to tell you that, sorry, shop's rules." the guy shrugged before casually returning to search the racks for something jeongguk might like, and jeongguk huffed, "shop's rules? so it is allowed to use pick up lines on your customers, or is that against them too?"

 

the guy turned around to face him, and he had an impressed look on his face, his lips opened and his eyes twinkling, "is that a threat, sir?"

 

it was jeongguk's turn to shrug now, "maybe." the guy let out a chuckle before handing jeongguk something, "here, i think you'll like this." jeongguk stared down at his hands only to find a box in his hand with a costume in it. it was a sexy male cook outfit. he looked up at the guy, who wiggled his eyebrows at him. "this, this is perfect. my friend will love this." jeongguk grinned at the thought of namjoon wearing this, even though it was a mental image he could live without, he'd kill to see the look on namjoon's face when he'd unwrap it. payback is a bitch, namjoon.  amazing. "ah, its for your friend? too bad, i think you'd look cute as hell in this. besides, id totally let you put your buns into my oven, if you know what i mean."

 

jeongguk didn't know wether the guy was joking or flirting, and he only hoped it was the latter. so, with a red face, he purchased the costume, which indeed costed around thirty thousand won, but jeongguk kept quiet because of the worker and he was ready to walk out of the store when the guy stopped him. "im a biology major. id like to see you around one day. good luck with your friend. also, the name is taehyung, kim taehyung."

 

that was the first time jeon jeongguk met kim taehyung.

 

 

iii.

 

 

jeongguk was just done working his daily shift at the coffee shop on campus, and he was on his way to meet up with hoseok. hoseok told him that he'd have a special surprise for him, and even though jeongguk didn't really like surprises, the last few days had been a little boring so whatever, he was ready for anything hoseok had in store for him. maybe not anything, but well, you get it, right? jeongguk would be fine with it as long as it wasn't a hooker or something, it'd happened before and it was more than awkward when jeongguk had to sent the girl away because well, he wasn't into girls.

 

anyways, here he was, strolling down the streets, his eyes looking to the side as he saw some other students playing basketball. sometimes jeongguk wanted to just hop over the fence that was separating them, but then he remembered that he sucked ass at basketball and then he just continued walking, his spirit a little less happy. every time he walked past there, a little piece of him died more and more because no matter how many times he'd played basketball, he'd never actually gotten better at it. even with yoongi teaching him and helping him out, there was no hope for jeongguk. he might be good at football, or running tracks, but basketball was not for him.

 

jeongguk was lost in his thoughts and his deep love for basketball that he didn't realize there was a person biking right in front of him, and he literally collided with the bike. ouch. jeongguk yelped as he landed with his ass on the street, but he immediately knew the person on the bike would have it way worse than him so he lifted himself up and he looked over at the ball of a person that was laying in the grass. "thank god" jeongguk sighed as he was happy that the person fell on the grass, at least there'd be less damage done now.

 

"motherfucker" he heard a somewhat familiar voice groan from the grass and then jeongguk saw a few shades of purple he knew he'd never forget. "taehyung, kim taehyung?" he asked confused and the ball of flesh seemed to move a little, and finally he saw a small bit of head stick out from above the tall grass. "yes, it is i, who is calling for me? no, wait, i know you" taehyung narrowed his eyes at jeongguk and he didn't know if he should be offended or happy that he didn't recognise him. it seemed like he'd been flirting before, but jeongguk frowned when he realized this was probably not the case.

 

"ahah, baby jesus butt-plug guy. i knew i'd meet you again, someway somehow. damn man, did you have to walk into me? i mean, look, i squashed a few daisies! and probably some insects too, shit-" taehyung complained as he pushed himself off the ground, swatting some dirt off his clothes. "seriously, daisies is what you're caring about right now? are you alright? you took one hell of a fall. that was probably my fault anyways, sorry." jeongguk sheepishly mumbled as he grinned at the guy standing in front of him. taehyung looked as pretty as he could remember, and jeongguk shook his head, telling himself that it'd never happen anyways.

 

"well, I'm doing fine. i mean, i can walk. I'm alive. no worries for me. my bike, though, thats a different question. no, no, fuck my bike, what about you? i mean, i ran into you with a goddamn bike. how are you still alive and well and how the hell are you still breathing? are you a robot?" taehyung rambled as he knelled down to check out his bike only to find out that it was perfectly fine, except for maybe some small scratches here and there, but whatever, as long as it still worked.

 

"no, I'm okay. some say i have supernatural powers. and no, i am not a robot. yet." jeongguk wiggled his eyebrows at taehyung, adding in the last part of his sentence in a teasing way and it didn't fail to make taehyung smile, his teeth showing and his eyes crinkling. it seemed like jesus was showing off when he made taehyung, jeongguk thought, because so far he had yet to find something not amazing about him.

 

taehyung stood up straight and jeongguk realized that taehyung was slightly taller than him, which surprised him. nowadays, jeongguk was like a giant around campus. sure, girls had always been pretty short, but it seemed like these days guys were shrinking too.

 

"well, i have to go now. can't be late for bio, right?" taehyung grinned at him and he nodded, still slightly stuck in his thoughts.

 

"no, wait, actually, you never told me your name..." taehyung lifted his bike off the ground and put it in beside him, making sure it wouldn't tumble down, again.

 

"my name? ah, i'm jeon jeongguk. first year dance major." jeongguk smiled as he held out his hand while taehyung gladly shook it.

 

"you're a dance major? damn, that's awesome. i can't dance for shit, but my best friend is actually a dance major too. he's a third year though, but still, you have classes together. that does explain why i didn't see you around campus more often, then. we're at complete opposite sides. anyways, maybe ill see you around more, now that i know what you do. ill probably come to jimin's dance practice's more often." taehyung happily chatted and ended his sentence with a slight wink in jeongguk's way, who let out a small scoff, "your best friend is jimin, park jimin? he can dance really well-"

 

taehyung cut jeongguk off when he looked at his watch and realized his biology class would start in literally two minutes, and he couldnt be late again with that dick of a teacher. "I'm sorry, jeonggukkie, but i really have to go. ill see you around, I'm sure of it. nice to officially meet you." taehyung hurried as he patted jeongguk's shoulder and swung his leg over his bike, and with that, he was gone.

 

jeongguk stared after him, and he was confused. he didn't really know wether taehyung liked him or wether taehyung was just a really friendly, amazing person. he assumed it was the both of them, or at least, he hoped so.

 

that was the second time jeon jeongguk met kim taehyung.

 

 

iv.

 

 

jeongguk was sweating like no tomorrow when he was practicing the new dance moves once again. they only seemed to get harder as time passed, and of course, that was logical, but usually he was quick to understand something. but that was probably because before, jeongguk was merely a dancer of some club, and now he was majoring in it. he then realized that someone was calling out his name over the loud music that was blasting through his headphones, and with a loud sigh, he paused his music and looked at the source of the voice.

 

he found out that it was park jimin that was asking for him, and jeongguk was surprised that someone like jimin even knew his name. "jeongguk! your dance moves are pretty nice, you're really good at polishing them. nice movements, too. not too bad at making a choreography. i assume its not your first time making one?" jimin smiled his billion dollar smile at jeongguk and he shook his head.

 

"actually, I've never really made up any kind of dance moves before. i guess watching a lot of dance movies pays off, though? and thank you. your dancing is nice, hyung, actually, so i feel really honoured." jeongguk watched as a drop of sweat leaked down jimin's neck and for some weird reason, jeongguk wanted to wipe it off him. he didn't like jimin in that way, but he just didn't like to see sweat dripping down people. it tickled something inside of him. but jeongguk would never, ever because one: he wasn't a creep and two: yoongi had this weird crush on jimin and jeongguk was sure that he'd somehow find out and then kill jeongguk in his sleep. so he just kept quiet, his hands itching.

 

"so, i heard you've met my roommie, kim taehyung." jimin got straight to the point, or so jeongguk thought. jeongguk considered to pretend like he didn't know what jimin was talking about at all, but he looked up to the elder and respected him so that was off the plate. "the guy with the purple hair, right? he seems," jeongguk paused, wondering if he should tell jimin that he thought his roommate looked like he just walked out of the portals of heaven straight onto earth, and also happened to take all the sex appeal of the world with him, but jeongguk decided to leave that in his mind for now, "nice."

 

it dawned on jeongguk that taehyung mustve talked about him, because otherwise there'd be no way jimin would know this right now. a mild blush spread on his cheeks at the thought, and before he knew it, he heard the older boy let out an 'awe'. "mhm, see, i told taehyung that there was no way that you wouldn't like him, i mean, he's taehyung. theres no nicer kid on earth than him. anyways, he didn't seem to believe me, but that blush on your cheeks is telling me otherwise. and, dancer to dancer, you and i both know taehyung is also doing pretty well on the attractive scale." jimin winked at him and he wondered if the roommates both liked to make him look like a tomato, or something.

 

for the sake of his pride and honour (or just because he was downward embarrassed), jeongguk decided to ignore that last sentence and he looked at his watch, sensing that it was later than he'd expected it to be. "I'm sorry, hyung, it was nice talking to you, but i have to go now." jeongguk shot jimin a kind smile and jimin nodded, his gaze on jeongguk becoming more intense.

 

he felt more than awkward, and that was his queue to leave. except that same voice that had interrupted his practicing before, was now interrupting his escape plan too.

 

"jeongguk?" he heard park jimin call out from behind him, and jeongguk stopped in his tracks, turning around at the door. he raised an eyebrow at the brunet and said brunet looked nothing but serious when he spoke.

 

"taehyung might seem straight-forward and bold, but he really isn't. just letting you know that if you want something to happen, you have to tell him. he's the most oblivious person in the world."

 

jeongguk left the dance studio that night with a frown on his face. it was obvious that jeongguk wanted something to happen, but he had felt like taehyung couldnt be bothered. maybe he was wrong.

 

it was the first time jeon jeongguk thought about confessing his feelings to kim taehyung.

 

 

v.

 

 

"jesus, hyung, you're embarrassing me." jeongguk muttered at hoseok, who was way too excited to be at jeongguk's showcase. their dance group had decided to participate in one (jeongguk had three guys that were nineteen years old, just like him, in his dance class called jongin, sehun and yixing and well, the four of them decided to apply and there they were). hoseok pushed the younger boy forward, not even taking his words into account, "hush-hush, my child. your show is about to start. im going to go ahead and sit with namjoon and yoongi-hyung, ill see you later. look for the pink banner." hoseok added before quickly sprinting away before jeongguk could shout at him (because what the hell, a pink banner?).

 

jeongguk sighed before turning around when he heard sehun call out for him. he nodded at the blonde, shooting him a questioning look. "yixing is kind of freaking out. he's nervous as hell. jongin is back there trying to calm him down, but i think you should help him. he seems to think you have some sort of calming aura surrounding you." he rolled his eyes at jeongguk, because if there was someone that had a calming aura it was yixing himself and definitely not jeongguk.

 

nonetheless, he thanked sehun before starting to look for the black-haired kid. yixing was amazing at dancing, but the guy was shy because he'd moved to korea coming from china, he was insecure about his ability to speak korean, this was also why he liked dancing so much (dancing doesnt exactly require any form of speaking with words, with dancing, your body does the talking for you). he finally found his two group members standing in the corner but jongin seemed to have it under control since yixing didn't look really paranoid, yet jeongguk still went to check it out.

 

"dude, are you alright? do you need some fresh water?" jeongguk lightly patted his shoulder and yixing shook his head, "no, it's alright, I'm fine now. i just got a little nervous, thats all. we're about to go on, after all." a small smile appeared on yixing's face as jeongguk nodded, "yeah, and we're gonna smash it too. we dont have to worry about that, alright? we got this in our pockets. we practised well and we look great." he patted yixing's shoulder once more before he heard one of the people walking around asking where they were, because it was almost their turn.

 

well, jeongguk thought as the four of them waited on the side for the MC to announce their names, here we go. its shining time.

 

 

vi.

 

 

and shine he did.

 

when he and his friends finally ended their dance at the last beat of the music, all the people that were present seemed to stand up and clap for them, and even through the (very harshly shone in jeongguk's opinion) white lights, he managed to see a few idiots screaming with a pink board in their hands. even without the ridiculous board jeongguk would've known it were hoseok, yoongi and namjoon because hoseok had this very unique kind of screaming and it killed jeongguk's ears every time he heard it (which was, sadly, quite often).

 

as they made their way off the stage, hyped up from the obviously slaying performance, jeongguk spotted a ball of fluffy hair somewhere in the crowd and he couldnt help but think of taehyung. his thoughts were soon disturbed by the cheering of jongin and yixing basically squeezing jeongguk to death (or called hugging, he supposes). "we did well, gosh, we did so well!" yixing squealed and he laughed, yixing didn't seem to be nervous anymore. sehun had a proud smirk plastered on his face as a few girls made their way towards him. before jeongguk turned around to go find his own friends, he high-fived the three of them and thanked them for being willing to even participate in the first place.

 

it didn't take long for jeongguk to find his friends, them having a huge pink banner and all. hoseok looked like jeongguk just won the lottery and was bouncing up and down around him, namjoon patted his back while congratulating him and even yoongi had a slight proud smile on his face. 

 

"dammit, hobi-hyung. you're so embarrassing, oh my god. that fucking banner is huge, and our group, we're supposed to have this cool image, definitely not a pink one..." jeongguk groaned and face-palmed, and he saw hoseok raise his eyebrows at him, "i spent an hour making this baby, what're you telling me, brat?" yoongi nodded, "he did, i was there." and hoseok shot glares at yoongi, "yes, you were there, and you didn't even help me for all the time i was busy, goddammit hyung-" 

 

"alright, alright, I'm sorry. so you put a lot of effort into the banner, its pretty, sure, just next time, please no pink. i beg of you, no pink. really." jeongguk interrupted the babbling of his two hyungs (could they ever, like, shut up? no? apparently). jeongguk was about to start talking again, about to praise his performance skills because dammit he worked hard on this with his crew, but hoseok got tapped on his shoulder by probably someone he knew (obviously, he was one of the well-known dancers at college) and he got taken away, and yoongi shot him a look that said and smelled death while grabbing onto his shoulder, "don't say a fucking thing." and jeongguk didn't know what was happening until he followed yoongi's stare and saw park jimin followed by kim taehyung and a boy that looked very much like a porcelain doll walking towards the two of them. 

 

this was when jeongguk started to freak out because oh god, he'd been right before, taehyung had been watching, oh god, he'd been watching, what if jeongguk looked terrible up there? what if he didn't do as well as he could've and what if he messed up his moves? scratch that, what about now? jeongguk looked like a drowned cat, sweat everywhere, what was he going to do, could he hide behind namjoon, he was tall enough, fuck, make up a plan, jeongguk, do something, no, no, too late because jimin and taehyung and the other guy were already standing in front of them, wearing huge smiles and jeongguk looked at yoongi for a second to see a soft shade of red on his cheeks and his friend was blushing because of park jimin, if he wasn't having a mental breakdown, he definitely would've aw'd at the sight right now. 

 

"jeonggukie! i didn't know you were dancing tonight, you did really well, congrats." jimin smiled that charming smile of his and jeongguk could basically smell yoongi's heart falling, jesus, that hyung was so whipped. jeongguk wanted to cry at the nickname, though, why, why in front of taehyung, he had to remain cool. very swaggy. "thanks, jimin-hyung. i didn't know you were coming to watch, honestly, i would've practiced more if i'd known." 

 

it wasnt exaggeration when jeongguk said that he could feel yoongi's glare trying to suck the life out of his soul. he actually meant that he'd practiced more for taehyung, but he said it to jimin, so of course assumptions were made. he just had to buy yoongi some food later on to make it better, oh his poor wallet.

 

taehyung was smiling that boxy grin of his at jeongguk as he threw his arms around jeongguk and hugged him close, and jeongguk hoped he couldn't feel his heartbeat because it was going hard because kim taehyung was hugging him, alarm, someone, breath, air, jeongguk needed air, oh my god. "you did really well, jeongguk, i get why you majored in dance. you'll get first price, i just know it." taehyung whispered into his ear, his breath sending chills down jeongguk's spine before he let go of the younger and jeongguk really thought he'd forgotten how to breathe (also, taehyung smelled like heaven. jeongguk cried because he didn't, he smelled like sweat).

 

"and who's your friend?" namjoon spoke up, surprising everyone around. jeongguk broke off his stare with taehyung (damn you namjoon) only to see namjoon almost drooling while ogling the stranger. jeongguk could just suppress a laugh, it was typically namjoon to go for the pretty boys, and it seemed like yoongi figured that out too because he shot jeongguk a knowing look. 

 

"oh, the one that looks like a porcelain doll? that's our eomma." taehyung cheekily smiled and the pretty guy huffed in annoyance, hitting taehyung's shoulder.

 

"for the last goddamn time, i am not your mother, taehyung. im kim seokjin, and the only reason taehyung calls me that is because i cook well and by the way, you can kiss that dinner you were promised tonight goodbye, thats what you get for always embarrassing me, you ass." seokjin rolled his eyes at taehyung but proceeded to sent a smile into namjoon's direction, who almost swooned. the two pretty much hit it off after that, they moved closer together and started talking about god knows what- jeongguk wasnt really bothered to pay attention to them, he was too busy staring at taehyung. 

 

"hi yoongi, how's life?" jimin smiled at yoongi, who batted his eyes and immediately tore his gaze off the younger boy, muttering and stuttering before finally turning around and just leaving, good job, yoongi, thats definitely how you get someone to like you. however, the look on jimin's face after yoongi had disappeared surprised jeongguk. 

 

"why does he always do that? does he not like me, or something?" jimin sounded heartbreakingly sad, and jeongguk saw taehyung grab his friend's hand and give it a little squeeze, "I'm sure thats not it, jiminie-hyung. he probably just had to go to the bathroom, or something." taehyung tried to reassure jimin, but he wasnt having any of it. so, jeongguk decided to dig his own grave and just tell jimin what was up, but by the looks of it, he'd be doing the both of them a huge favour. 

 

"yoongi-hyung has a crush on you." jeongguk spilled and jimin's eyes widened at him, a little bit of hope piercing through them. "he does? are you serious?" jimin questioned with a growing smile on his face and jeongguk just violently nodded, "serious as hell. go find him, and for the love of god, just kiss him, please. you'll find out in less than a millisecond." 

 

with that, jimin left the scene too, searching for yoongi, and that left taehyung and jeongguk alone together once more. "thank you. i was getting sick of hearing jimin whine about this guy with pink hair that looked like the reason of happiness itself, and it seems like you cleared it up for everyone. by the way, yoongi does not look like the reason of happiness itself. he looks grumpy, but whatever. if jiminie likes him, he must be worthy." taehyung grinned and so did jeongguk, who was trying hard to ignore his heartbeat speeding up and scratched the back of his neck, "tell me about it. all yoongi ever does is talk about jimin, if its not about how he hates something. but he's a nice guy, somewhere, I'm sure he is." 

 

 and that left jeongguk and taehyung without anything else to really talk about. jeongguk's mind was racing and he thought of a million things he could ask like _so how was your day, or do you have pets, would you like to fuck me, where did you get those friends, why are namjoon and seokjin violently making out behind you, i can see them,_ but jeongguk decided (for his own sake- the words that left his lips were stupid, at times) to stay quiet just as taehyung spoke up. 

 

"so, what do you wanna do? are you going to the after-party and get wasted?" taehyung surprised jeongguk with his choice of words, and a small voice in the back of his head was muttering, _yes, do get wasted and kiss taehyung and you'll have an excuse~ blame it on the alcohol_ , but luckily he stopped himself from giving into that stupid voice and he shrugged. "not really. the after-party will just be kind of small, and if we do happen to win, i think jongin, sehun and yixing are perfectly fine accepting that price by themselves." 

 

"i do know a place we can go, though. but its a secret place, so you'll have to promise me you won't tell anyone about it." jeongguk grinned at taehyung, who's eyes seemed to light up at jeongguk's idea and he nodded, "won't even think about telling a soul. lets do it." 

 

 

vii. 

 

 

jeongguk promised himself that he'd never, ever bring anyone up to his special spot on the roof of the coffee shop on campus, yet here he was, tugging at taehyung's shirt, pulling him with him as they climbed the ladder that stood at the side of the shop to get to the roof. 

 

"jeongguk, are you sure we're allowed to do this?" taehyung asked him for the hundredth time that night and jeongguk huffed, its not like they were doing something illegal, jeongguk worked there, he'd done it before, and whats the worst thing that could happen if they got caught? he'd get fired, whatever (it actually did matter because hot hell jeongguk was a broke, poor ass college student who managed to buy video games because of said pay-check). 

 

"shh, hyung, just follow me, i promise you that nothing will happen. i didn't pin you up for the scaredy-cat, live a little." jeongguk whispered into the cold december air and he heard taehyung yelp behind him, "thats not fair! I'm not a scaredy-cat, i just dont want to be send to jail, thats all, mr-i-dont-give-a-flying-fuck." he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing and taehyung scoffed, "shut up, jeonggukie." 

 

jeongguk wanted to cry, taehyung was calling him jeonggukie. not that that was a bad thing, he felt comfortable enough to call him that and jeongguk was happy, but fuck, did that mean he just got friend-zoned? it was kind of a friendly nickname, and jeongguk would rather be called babe by taehyung than jeonggukie. 

 

"alright, hyung, you can open your eyes now. nothing bad will happen. enjoy the view." jeongguk chuckled as taehyung squeezed jeongguk's hand, before butterflies seemed to fly around in his stomach. fuck, when did taehyung even grab his hand? he felt hot and he would probably have a stroke real soon, dear lord, someone help-

 

"its beautiful. wow, jeongguk. i can see lots of stars. and i never knew campus could look so nice in the evening." he heard taehyung gasp next to him, and he noticed that the elder had opened his eyes and was now staring in awe at the view in front of him. it wasnt much, of course, it was merely the roof of the coffee shop jeongguk worked at, but it had a pretty cool view (cool enough to distract taehyung from the fact that the roof was an absolute mess and there were probably rats around, too). 

 

jeongguk nodded as he pointed into the direction of the empornium. "look, thats where you're at. its funny, really, you see much more than you'd expect on this tiny rooftop. i usually just come here to chill, or to relax when stressed. the hyungs are nice, but sometimes a little too much. also, yoongi can be a grumpy little fuck. namjoon gets too poetic, and hoseok... hoseok is hoseok. he wouldn't let me live anything down, the little shit" jeongguk muttered the last part and even though taehyung most certainly heard him dropping honorifics while talking about the elder, taehyung decided not to say anything and just enjoy the moment while he could. 

 

the two of them didn't notice it from each other, but they kept on sneaking glances of the other. each time jeongguk looked away, taehyung would look and each time taehyung looked away, jeongguk would look. they wouldn't admit it to each other, not yet, but they thought the other was prettier than the stars in the sky, or the lights of their college.

 

that was the first time both jeon jeongguk and kim taehyung thought about kissing the other.

 

 

viii.

 

 

in the weeks that followed, jeongguk and taehyung seemed to hang out together more than five times a week. if they didn't, it'd be weird, and they'd miss each other. they also seemed to hang out together more often because all of their friends seemed to magically get together (yoongi and jimin were okay, at least they kept it PG, but namjoon and seokjin were both disgusting, the old horn-dogs). 

 

 jeongguk had gotten used to the way his heart would speed up when he'd see the elder, especially his laugh, dear god, that laugh. however, he hadn't gotten used to seeing taehyung shirtless and he probably never would. 

 

it was five weeks after the night of the dance competition, and their whole squad just had a huge dinner together (if you can call eating mcdonalds at three a.m a dinner, sure) and it so happened to be raining, and taehyung so happened to be wearing a white shirt. 

 

jeongguk knew that the lord was testing him once more, he thought as he tried desperately not to stare at his friend's chest, because jeongguk could be very obvious at times and the last thing he wanted was for one of his friends to find out about his stupid crush on taehyung. he was too late, though, he noted as hoseok kept on sending him knowing looks and he would wink at jeongguk each time he had any kind of contact with taehyung.

 

jeongguk could feel his cheeks red as always, and he wanted to kill jung hoseok because goddammit, he had to stop annoying jeongguk as much as he did. there had to be some other kind of hobby in that kid's life that didn't consist of finding ways to ruin jeon jeongguks life (there were, hoseok was just a fucking loser who wouldn't stop, seriously, his hyung had to get a life, like right now. jeongguk wondered if that was the kind of thing he could buy on the internet too, and he couldn't say he wasnt mildly disappointed when his ebay search gave zero results).

 

"uh, hyung, your uh- fuck, your shirt is kind of see-through." jeongguk stuttered, turning beet red and before he knew it, he was taking off his jacket and handing it to taehyung, who gladly accepted it with a small rectangular grin on his face. "thanks, jeonggukie. what would i do without you?" _yeah, what would you do without me_ , jeongguk thought. he wasnt sure wether he should take it as a compliment or not, but he decided to just roll with it and nod his way out of it. 

 

he found taehyung's hand latch itself into jeongguk's, and he thought he was going to explode because surely it was illegal to have this big of a crush on someone? jeongguk avoided eye contact with taehyung and decided to look to his side instead, but found that that wasnt much better since namjoon and seokjin were fucking cuddly and cozy and whatever the fuck they were doing and it made jeongguk want to do the same thing with taehyung. 

 

 when taehyung pulled jeongguk closer to him, close enough so that jeongguk was able to feel taehyung's muscles through the soaked shirt and his jacket, jeongguk absolutely lost it. there was no way in hell that taehyung wasnt doing this on purpose, right? this was flirting, right?

 

but jeongguk didn't know the answer and as they kept on walking back to campus, jeongguk decided that it was enough, it'd been too torturous, these past five weeks. scratch that, ever since  he even say taehyung, back when he still had that purple hair (he'd dyed it back to his original haircolor, brown, two weeks ago), ever since that damned day jeongguk had been too attracted to this guy. and it was an understatement to say that jeongguk's feelings had disappeared. if anything, they'd gotten worse because now jeongguk actually got to know taehyung and he realized that he loved every stupid single thing about him- goddamnit, today it was enough. 

 

"taehyung, you should come over to my dorm, your dorm is still far away and you'll probably catch a cold if you dont get out of that wet tee soon." jeongguk told the elder but his mind was screaming at him, _lies, lies, you just want to confess_. he was actually concerned too, but his mind had a valid point. 

 

"but jeonggukie-" taehyung started off, but hoseok interrupted him, "jeongguk is right, i think you should. after all, we can't have you sick. not that jeongguk would mind, though, he'd probably drop by your dorm everyday to take care of y-" that was when jeongguk pushed hoseok in the shoulder and hoseok yelped out, "hey, thats not fair, i was just trying to he-" another punch. _oh hoseok, naive hoseok, when will you learn to shut up?_

 

"alright, alright, ill come with you. if its not too much of a burden, fine. we can hang out too, just you and me, it'll be fun, gukkie." taehyungs eyes shimmered in the dim light of the streetlights and jeongguk had problems breathing, because this might actually work, oh my god. 

 

jeongguk smiled as they neared his dorm- he usually didn't like the fact that he was roommate-less, but tonight it might actually come in handy for once. 

 

"goodnight, guys. yoongi-hyung, please leave my bed alone. jimins bed, i dont care what you do to it, but mine, i beg of you, I'm still not over last time." taehyung shouted to everyone, yoongi (and jimin) in particular because the dicks decided that they were too horny to walk two more meters, and they'd done it on taehyungs fucking bed. it was not a great time.

 

they all smiled back, and namjoon and seokjin waved them goodbye before splitting into the other way that yoongi, jimin and hoseok were going. that left jeonguk and taehyung alone once more, and the nerves flying around in jeongguk's chest were real as he struggled a little to unlock the door. after a few tries and a few giggles from taehyung, he managed to open his door and he motioned for taehyung to go in. 

 

so his dorm wasnt much, obviously, since he was the only one and he had to pay all rent so it was a little tight and messy, but it was home and it gave jeongguk a good feeling. it gave taehyung a good feeling too, apparently. "i always like being in your dorm, jeonggukie. something about it just makes my heart warm. reminds me of my house back in daegu, god knows why." taehyung grinned but jeongguk saw him shiver, and he remembered to turn on the heating because snowy days in seoul managed to get pretty cold.

 

"here, you can wear these. theyre probably a little too big for you, but you know, its better than what you're wearing right now." jeongguk said as he fished a shirt and a pair of sweatpants from his closet, walking over to taehyung to hand them to him and he shot him an appreciative smile. 

 

"oh, you can go into the bathroom, its-" _more private_ , jeongguk wanted to say, but air seemed to have left his system since kim fucking taehyung just pulled off his shirt in front of him, holy fuck, kim taehyung was shirtless in front of him and jeongguk cursed himself for not having a good window to fling himself out of because this was too much. 

 

jeongguk tried to look away, he really did. he didn't want to seem like some creep that stared at his friend's chest (he was- that was jeongguk), but fucking shit, he wasnt sure if he'd ever get to see this again and jeongguk had to treasure the looks of it, oh my lord. taehyung looked up, however, and jeongguk immediately turned the other way, but not before noticing the small blush that'd arisen on taehyungs cheeks. he was fairly convinced that his cheeks were even redder, though.

 

he decided to fuck it, fuck feelings, because fuck, taehyung liked him too, right? he'd used pick up lines on him, called him cute names, cuddled with him and he was blushing too, so taehyung probably liked him too? jeongguk was going to find out right now, he thought as he stalked over to the older boy who'd just let out a sigh.

 

jeongguk grabbed taehyung by his shoulders, maybe a little harsher than he'd meant, and he could hear taehyung squeak out a tiny "what" before jeongguk's lips were covering his and the only way he could talk was into jeongguk's mouth.

 

taehyung's lips were soft and jeongguk's heart was ready to explode. he was everything and more than he'd imagined, but there were still alarm bells ringing in the back of his head since taehyung was frozen to his spot and jeongguk was just kind of there like- okay, screw that, taehyung just dropped the clothes jeongguk handed him before and he just pulled him closer and fuck he was opening his mouth for jeongguk and it all seemed to good to be real.

 

a small whimper was heard as the younger boy feverishly wrapped his hands in taehyung's messy hair, his fingers tugging at the locks, pulling him even closer (if that was possible). taehyung was leaning back against jeongguk's crappy bed and his hands were beneath jeongguk's shirt, tracing his stomach and jeongguk felt good, really good. until taehyung suddenly pulled away, both of their eyes snapping open and the only thing that was left to hear was their heavy breathing.

 

jeongguk felt his heart drop to his stomach- he surely was going to get rejected now, that was what it was. he'd end up never being in the company of this amazing human being anymore and it was safe to say that he was going to cry a lot. but taehyung never ran out of his dorm, no. 

 

"jeongguk-" taehyung's voice was laced with lust and it sent shivers down jeongguk's spine, "are you sure about this?" taehyung's words went straight to his dick and if that wasnt a sign, then he didn't know what was. obviously, taehyung wasnt feeling his dick (yet) so he just placed his hands on taehyung's bare sides and pulled him into him again, grinding his crotch onto taehyung's. 

 

"is that a good answer, hyung?" jeongguk cockily smirked and before he knew it, a pair of lips were back onto his again. 

 

that was the first time jeon jeongguk and kim taehyung slept together. 

 

( _"oh my god, tae-tae, please dont stop" jeongguk moaned as taehyung sloppily dragged his tongue over the base of jeongguk's dick._

_"fuck- taehyung, hyung, i like you, jesus, hot hell" jeongguk all but whimpered and taehyung smiled._

_jeongguk didnt know wether it was a happy smile or a sad smile._ )

 

 

ix.

 

 

jeongguk was only half surprised to wake up without taehyung next to him. 

 

now, just because he had a feeling this might happen, didn't mean it hurt any less.

 

it hurt like a motherfucker.

 

but, as much as jeongguk didn't want to admit it, taehyung probably had a great reason. jimin might've called, or for all he knew, someone could've been in an accident or something, but a small voice back in jeongguk's mind was screaming at him.

 

_you shouldn't have done that, you messed everything up. he didn't like you like that, he probably just felt guilty and now you ruined it, stupid cow. also, who confesses during a blow job? you're fucking stupid, jeon jeongguk._

 

and jeongguk felt like he wanted to stay home and grumble about how bad it was and even though he was all for staying home, he wasnt the one who did a lot of self-pitying. also, there was a job to do and he wasnt just going to magically get his pay-check if he skipped today. damn you saturdays, why are you the pay-check day? 

 

so, jeongguk did what each nineteen years old, emo-grungy kid would do and he plugged in his earphones and blasted sad music into his ears as he went through his daily routine of dressing (he was trying hard to ignore the soft stinging of hickeys caused by said taehyung) and eating and then hurrying to be on time for his shift at the coffee shop. 

 

when jeongguk finally reached the coffee-shop, he was happy to find out that it was almost twelve, so that meant he was just in time for his shift. when jeongguk entered the shop, the bell rang, signing he got in and almost immediately, namjoon looked up from behind the counter. 

 

jeongguk considered himself lucky that today was namjoon's shift, and not hoseok's or yoongi's. he wouldn't have been able to deal with either of them, hoseok would only annoy him and ask about how it went with taehyung, and yoongi was the spawn that hung out with park jimin himself, and there was no doubt that taehyung told jimin and jimin would've told yoongi. that left only namjoon from his close group of friends, and even though he and seokjin had some kind of weird thing going on, it didn't seem very serious yet so namjoon was the only one that could be trusted.

 

turns out jeongguk didn't have to tell namjoon anything at all, because apparently that foundation he'd applied on his neck wasnt really helping at hiding the hickeys, and namjoon raised his eyebrows at jeongguk, shooting him a worried look as jeongguk just waved his hand at him and shook his head, he didn't have to worry. that was one thing he really loved about namjoon- he was one to remain calm and he always listened well to him. even though there were times that he'd go all shakespeare on jeongguk's ass, other times he was just there to listen and give advice, and jeongguk was very thankful. 

 

he took it back. he wasnt very thankful anymore. it was a busy day, when wasnt it on a saturday, yet jeongguk looked up from his spot behind the counter when the bell rang, only to lock eyes with the one person he didn't want to see.

 

there was no way in hell that taehyung came here on accident, he knew jeongguk works here, what was this, was he trying to make jeongguk's heart cry, or something? he tried not to look too sour and he quickly pushed namjoon in front of him, muttering something amongst the lines of "hyung, cover for me" and he was about to make his escape route to the small kitchen when he heard a voice call out his name.

 

a beautiful, elegant voice that spread ugly flies through his body and sent tingles down his spine. fuck.

 

jeongguk froze as he heard taehyung again, "jeongguk, please."

 

no, no. there was no please anything. he left without a good explanation, without a note, without a text, and with jeongguk's heart. for a moment he considered calling the police, then he remembered stealing one's heart isn't an actual crime. but with kim taehyung, it should be. because it was hard to get it back, terrible, such a savage.

 

jeongguk turned around and this time taehyung was standing directly in front of him, the only thing between them being the counter.

 

"no, hyung. i dont want to see you, or want to hear you. i can't kick you out of here, but just go to namjoon-hyung. at least he won't mind seeing your face."  jeongguk glared at the angel, and said angel had a sad frown on his face. jeongguk felt guilty, yet he knew it wasnt his place to be the one feeling guilty at all. 

 

"jeonggukie, please, i just wanted to apologi-" taehyung tried again, his hand reaching out above the counter to grab jeongguk's arm, but he flinched away. taehyung looked hurt. jeongguk interrupted him. "dont call me that. its jeongguk to you, only my friends get to call me that. didn't you hear me, taehyung-sshi? i dont want to see you." jeongguk said again, before spinning around and making his way to the kitchen. 

 

his wolf hearing senses were just good enough to hear namjoon speak. 

 

"you really hurt him, taehyung." 

 

"i know."

 

"you promised me you wouldn't hurt him."

 

"i know."

 

"you broke your promise."

 

"i know."

 

"get out of here. i dont like promise-breakers."

 

"okay."

 

 

x.

 

 

a week later, jeongguk, yoongi, hoseok and namjoon were gathered at hoseok's dorm, just the four of them. 

 

they weren't really speaking, at least, yoongi, jeongguk and namjoon weren't. hoseok was babbling about complete nonsense, but it didn't matter. at least they had someone talking to fill the uncomfortable silence. 

 

until namjoon decided to speak up, surprising jeongguk. it wasnt like him to interrupt one of hoseok's speeches about how hot this year's freshman were, yet he did.

 

his next words surprised jeongguk even more.

 

"jeongguk, truth or dare?" namjoon asked, not even a glimpse of a smile on his face.

 

they hadn't played truth or dare ever since those two months ago, when it resulted with jeongguk getting dared to buy something from a sex-shop. he wondered what was happening, but the look all of his hyungs were giving him told him to just play along, "dare."

 

"i dare you to go to the sex-shop." 

 

_and fuck you too, namjoon._

 

here he was again, two months later, in the same spot, still too nervous to go inside, just now because of a different reason. he glared at his so called friends, and he made a mental note to not give them any birthday presents this year, because they didn't deserve it. 

 

yet he did it anyways.

 

because somewhere inside of broken, stupid jeon jeongguk, there was still this small part that believed that taehyung did like him, and that what had happened a week ago was just all some kind of misunderstanding. fuck that, even if taehyung didn't have any feelings for him, he'd still try his best to be nice, because he'd genuinely missed having taehyung around. he missed that big, boxy grin of his, and his stupid elephant moles, and his weirdness, and his skinship, and his everything. 

 

jeongguk realized that it would kind of really suck if taehyung didn't like him back, because he was too deep in. 

 

he sighed when he pushed the door forward, the 'open, please cum inside!' stirring up a small laugh inside of him. however, as the door closed behind him again, reality hit him, and he actually had no idea what to do now. he went to the sex-shop. what was next? was there more?

 

since jeongguk didn't really know what to do, he decided on just walking around and he noticed mr. pervy stache was almost sold out, and it creeped him out. it fucking creeped him out, because that thing still had teeth and a mustache. 

 

he was rudely pulled out of his browsing of the store when a voice spoke up from behind him. he recognised it immediately. taehyung. 

 

"were you in boy scouts?" taehyung softly spoke, and jeongguk turned around to find him staring down at the floor. it wasnt like taehyung to be shy, or anything near sad. jeongguk decided that it didn't fit him, and he didn't like it. but he was too scared to speak, he was too afraid to ruin whatever was coming back up right now. so he just slightly tilted his head to the side, and a small smile appeared on taehyung's face, seeing jeongguk looking so cute.

 

"cause," taehyung mumbled, taking a step towards jeongguk. jeongguk one he should be backing away, knew he should question taehyung. but he didn't. 

 

"you seem to have tied my heart into a knot." taehyung whispered, his face now close, so close that jeongguk could feel his breath lingering around his ear, and he had to put a lot of effort into not whimpering, because goddamnit, taehyung was hot. 

 

"I'm sorry, jeongguk. I'm sorry for everything. i was confused. but mostly sorry for not saying this as soon as i should've" taehyung paused, his eyes searching for jeongguk's. jeongguk stared into taehyung's brown eyes, and he realized that taehyung's eyes were fully uncovered, walls down, all for jeongguk. "i like you too." 

 

 

that was the first time kim taehyung confessed his love to jeon jeongguk.

 

 

the first time of many more times to come. 

 

 

( _"happy birthday, hyung. enjoy this." jeongguk grinned at the dumbfounded elder, who took the package while shooting seokjin an uncertain grin._

 

_jeongguk just pressed himself closer into taehyung's embrace, and he could feel taehyung smile against the back of his head._

 

_"oh my fucking god, no, jeon jeongguk, you did not" namjoon gasped and jeongguk chuckled._

 

_"i most certainly did."_

 

 _because how on earth could jeongguk have known that namjoon would've ended up with a boyfriend who was the god of cooking?_ )

 

**Author's Note:**

> good lord, it has finally ended. 
> 
> heres to two months worth of tears and sweat that i shed on this fic. 
> 
> literally my goal was to turn this into a 10K fic, no exceptions, and i did
> 
> hallelujah 
> 
> i hope you liked it. thank you for reading through this. feedback would be very highly appreciated ^-^
> 
> (if you want to cry about bangtan with someone you can find me at veryjimin.tumblr.com)


End file.
